


Chance Encounters

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Backstory, Death Eaters, Developing Relationship, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, Gift Fic, M/M, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Surprises, double agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily thought she'd finally have an ordinary day out to the market. As her luck would have it, nothing about this day became ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a holiday exchange for Rosivan. Set after the Marauders have graduated but before they're fully ensconced in the war. Slightly au backstory.

_Perfect day for shopping_ , Lily thought as she perused the various fruit stands in the market, content to let the vendors tell her which were the best of the season to buy. Even though she had heard of the weekly market since she moved into her apartment, it was only months later that she finally had a chance to go, having a rare free afternoon. Being new to the Order of the Phoenix, she and the others had much to catch up on and train for. Today was easy to get through the Order’s business so she took full advantage.

She had just finished inspecting the white apricots when the attack began. She first felt the ground shake before she heard the loud _pop pop pop!_ of explosive spells sending everything and everyone scattering. Lily dropped her basket and took cover behind a row of newspaper stands to assess the situation as her training kicked in. She knew it wouldn’t be long before the Aurors would arrive, but maybe she could help before they did.

“Four, five... Damn, too many...” She pulled out her wand anyway, just in case. Most of the market was made up of muggles, and the few wizards who were there decided it wasn’t worth trying to defend them, to her dismay, as they Disapparated as quickly as possible. 

The Death Eaters didn't seem to have a plan, she noticed, as they caused general destruction to the streets and stalls. It wasn't until one of them went after a pregnant woman did Lily finally act. She was able to disarm the Death Eater and distract another nearby, yelling at the woman to take cover. Soon spells were whizzing past her as she ducked and weaved (and threw every spell she could think of) through the destroyed stalls, making sure no one was left injured. 

She thought things were going rather well until more cracks thundered the air and a few more Death Eaters appeared. _If I survive this, the others are going to kill me_ , she mused. When she heard more Apparations behind her, she glanced back and sighed in relief. The Aurors had come, and they had come prepared. Although she was ordered to evacuate, she stood her ground and fought along, and the attack finally came to an end. 

Lily dutifully gave her statement to an Auror and was dismissed. On a whim, she went searching for her basket and found it largely untouched. She herself only had a few bruises and was grateful for that. Picking up her basket, she was just about to Apparate away when she noticed it.

It, being a Death Eater mask lying near an alley entrance. She turned towards the Aurors and their captured wizards, each still had their masks firmly in place. Knowing she’d probably regret it, she slipped out her wand again and headed towards the alley. She didn’t have to go very far into it as she nearly tripped over a pile of black robes. Casting a faint _Lumos_ , she gasped when she recognized the fallen Death Eater.

“Oh Severus...”

* * *

“Lily, you’ve really done it now,” she muttered to herself as she paced back and forth in her living room. Every so often she would glance to the occupant on her couch, one Severus Snape, and shake her head. 

The rules of the Order strictly told her that she should have given him to the authorities, even her logic didn’t argue against it. But she couldn’t, seeing him there, the first time since Graduation, unconscious. She had to know why and whether if she was somehow to blame for him becoming a Death Eater... A clock chimed the hour and shook her out of her thoughts. 

Now or never, she thought as she casted _Enervate_ on Severus. Immediately, he sat up, fumbling for his wand, which she had already located and placed aside, before he realized where he was. She still had her wand pointed at him but faltered a second when she saw, for a brief moment, a look of relief wash over his face. He soon schooled his features into a familiar scowl.

“I take it I have you to thank for not leaving me in that alley, Evans?”

She winced, hearing how he spat her last name. She remembered a time when he used to call her affectionately. _Had it really been that long ago?_ Lily simply nodded. She motioned with her other hand to where his wand rested.

“What’s the plan then? Wanted to have your own private torture and questioning before you called for the Aurors? Or did you mean to have your gang of Gryffindors come by to dispense of me?” She saw his whole body tense, apparently readying himself for what he thought was to come.

“Are you really that daft Severus? You should still know I would never do such a thing. I'm not the one who’s changed.” 

“I doubt you would do this out of the kindness of your heart Evans. You haven’t given a second thought to me since--”

“--Since you stopped caring about our friendship!” Lily was surprised when Severus laughed then, a bitter laugh at that.

“It wasn’t me who stopped caring at first. Rather, you cared more about pretenses than your old childhood friend...”

She made a frustrated noise. “There’s never winning against you, is there Severus? I brought you here, Merlin only knows, to give you a chance to explain yourself.” She ignored his feigned expression of surprise as she sat down opposite him. “I never thought after what your father did to you, you’d be a willing servant to anyone.”

Severus clenched his fists and looked away. “It’s complicated.”

“I'm listening.” It was a low blow to mention his father, but Lily knew it would provoke an honest response. Even if he didn’t explain, she had an answer to one of her questions. He wasn't gone yet, there was still a chance to save him, or so she thought.

She noticed he was about to speak when they both heard her door open. She looked up, only now remembering why she had gone to the market in the first place.

“Hullo Lily!” Remus greeted as he fumbled with the key and a bag of groceries. He smiled at her and her guest, though that guest hadn't turned around yet. “You said earlier to come right in with the spare as I wasn’t sure you’d be here. Sorry I'm late and all but have you seen the commotion just a few blocks....” Remus trailed off when Severus turned towards him. He let the bag and key drop to the floor. A hand hovered over where he kept his wand.

Lily stood up, suddenly. “Please Remus, don’t do anything drastic. He was hurt in battle and no one else saw him and I...really don't know why but...I brought him here...”

Remus kept his eyes on Severus. “I think we should tell--”

“They don't need to know yet, Remus. No reason to bring the--”

“--The Order into it?” Severus interrupted. He grinned at Lily, who stared at him in shock. “Didn't think I knew of them?” He turned towards Remus who was now sitting next to him, seemingly having a silent conversation between them.

Lily’s mind went blank for a moment before it finally dawned on her. She first glared at Severus, still grinning back at her, and then at Remus who gave her one of his patented sheepish smiles. “You conniving little spy! You’re working for us aren’t you!” She nearly slammed her wand down on the table between them. “And you knew, Remus? Couldn’t be bothered to tell your good friend about it?”

“He wasn’t allowed. No one was to find out. If he hadn’t come by I would have kept up my act that you were buying.”

“Pfft... Act... Right... He’s your contact then?”

Remus nodded. “Technically, no one’s supposed to see us together. Though since it's you, I guess Severus didn’t mind letting you in.”

Lily rolled her eyes at that. “Well thank you Severus. Although, you still haven't thanked me proper for saving your arse this afternoon. And for tending to your injuries,” she sniffed, knowing Severus wouldn’t take the bait. She didn’t expect Remus to, however.

He frowned at Severus, placing a hand on his arm. “You were hurt? You said you weren’t going to participate in it.”

“I didn’t. I simply was there to observe, though that didn’t stop stray spells from coming in my direction. Bloody Aurors don’t know how to direct their magic properly.” It was strange for Lily to see Severus allow such a tender gesture from the other man. From anyone really, other than her when they were young.

“And thank you...Lily. Although everyone’s meant to despise me, it's good to know I hadn’t fully ruined what we had.”

She smiled softly. “What’s past is in the past. No time to dwell on our mistakes. Now, I think we all deserve a cuppa, yes?” 

Before they could say otherwise, she retreated to her kitchenette. She needed a few minutes alone, to gather herself. Too many emotions went through her at finding out what Severus was, and what he had never been. She felt disgusted at herself for ever doubting him. Despite his prickly attitude he had always meant well. She also felt sad that neither he nor Remus could trust her in knowing the truth. But it was probably good she hadn’t. She might have been too worried about Severus to pass the training needed to be in the Order. 

And of course, she was happy. Happy to know he was always the boy she knew he could be. The man he’d become. She got the tray ready and went out to tell them it’d only be a little longer before the tea was ready. She never got that far as she was stunned silent by the sight before her.

Severus and Remus were engaged in a hungry kiss, with Severus pinned against the couch by the other, heavier man. She couldn’t help but watch, though she did duck back through the doorway, in case they look toward the kitchenette. Although she had always had a feeling about Severus, she never would have expected him to be in a relationship with Remus of all people, though she warmed to the idea easily.

It wasn’t long before they ended the kiss, needing to catch their breaths. Remus leaned his forehead against Severus’.

“I thought it'd be weeks more before we would get to see each other again.”

“Thank goodness for meddling witches then,” Severus remarked with a smile. “I’m surprised you waited until she left the room to jump me.”

Remus laughed. “Took all my willpower to do so. If I could I’d shag you right here on this couch.”

“Lily would murder the both of us for ruining such comfortable couch, you know.”

Lily took the opportunity to speak up. “I'd only do that after making you pay for a brand new one.” She grinned they both pushed away from each other, their faces going beet red. Although she enjoyed surprising them, she did feel bad at interrupting their moment, realizing now that those may be few and far in between. 

Severus stayed silent while Remus tried his best to explain themselves. She lifted a hand to stop him. “No need. Just came in to let you lot know I've run out of tea. Going to run to the shop on the corner and pick up some more. While I'm gone why don’t both of you start on making dinner?” She grabbed her cloak and went towards the door. “I may be a while but do try not spend the whole time snogging and be useful, all right?” She gave the both of them a wink and left.

There was still a lot they needed to discuss, that she had to know, but it could wait. _Give a little, get a little, as mum used to say._ Besides, it was a perfect day to shop, even if she needn’t any more tea.


End file.
